PowerPuff girls Banned episode
If you were born In the 1990's or early 2000's, then you probably know what the Powerpuff girls is. If not, then I will tell you. It is a children's action show that aired on Cartoon Network from 1998-2005 with a reboot airing in 2016. It centered around three kindergarten aged girls with superpowers with names being Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup. Why am I talking about this you ask? Well, it's a long and...well...rather horrifying story. I was trying to find a birthday gift for my 7 year old sister. I went out to find a gift into town and I stopped at a yard sale held by a really nice family I knew. I was looking and see if they had any of their daughters wanting to sell their stuff. I then came across a stack of DVDs. I asked the lady what they were, and she said that her ex husband had a bad habit of making burnt DVDs of episodes of different shows. I looked through it and one caught my attention. It was a dvd that is used to make homemade videos (of course) and it was written in red sharpie marker, "PowerPuff girls banned episode". I remember my sister telling me that she LOVED this show. The reason why I was not worried was because I assumed it was the rock opera titled "see me fell me gnomey", which was banned because CN claimed that the metal beams in the destroyed buildings looked too much like crosses and one of the hippies looked like Jesus. I asked her how much it was and she stared at me like she was worried about something. I asked and she was okay, and the next thing I knew she just told me to take it and not tell anyone about it. I was very confused, because I did not see what was the big deal was with a kids show. I just shrugged my shoulders and went home. When I arrived, there was a note on the door from mom saying that seh went out to do some errands and that my sister was at a friend's house and that she should be back soon. I opened the door and realized something... I never saw the "musical" and was curious about what the episode was like. So I put the DVD into my laptop, put my headphones on and started watching. Little did I know that I would never think kids shows the same way ever again. The DVD started with the intro from the original version. Other than the Narrator's voice sounding rather creepy and disorientated, the theme song was perfectly normal. And then something suprising happened. Instead of see me feel me gnomey, the episode was titled " The grieving girls" which was very weird, but assuming it was a glitch I kept watching. The episode ended up in static. What made this weird is that I was watching this on a LAPTOP! I would have benn less suprised it this happend on the TV. The static did clear up after a minute or two, but when it did, something seemed very off. it showed Bubbles crying on her bed. And this wasnt just cartoon crying, either. It sound preety real. This gave me a huge chill on my spine. Anyway, I tried pausing it, but it wasnt working, so i just kept watching Bubbles was crying for another minite befroe it went black and a white text spelling out, "2 hours earlier" showed up. WIP